syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons of Syphon Filter 2
Syphon Filter 2 is a third-person shooter stealth video game developed by Eidetic and published by 989 Studios for PlayStation. It is the second game in the Syphon Filter series Syphon Filter 2 retained Syphon Filter's gameplay. The sequel also added multiplayer which features some characters to select from (including deceased characters from Syphon Filter), as well as new maps unavailable in single player mode. Both characters and maps can be unlocked by completing trivial tasks in single player. Each time a character or map is unlocked, a voice can be heard saying "Got it!" Pistols Glock 17 The Glock 17, simply 9mm, continues to appear in game, although no longer strictly a starter weapon. This is also the first time the game the gun is used without a silencer. ---- Glock 17 Silenced A silenced Glock 17. ---- Colt M1911 The M1911 can be found and used. In the game description says that is a double-action, which is false. ---- Machine Pistols Glock 18 The Glock 18 also appears in the second game, albeit more frequently as the "G18". It suffers the same strange glitch that the Glock 17 had experienced in the first game, in that the slide is fully locked back in the inventory menu. ---- Submachine Guns Heckler & Koch MP5SD The "HK5" is now a Heckler & Koch MP5SD rather than an MP5K as it was in the first game. It is used by both the player and enemies, including Emergency Defense personnel sent into the Agency Bio-labs to stop Gabe from escaping, as well as Jason Chance, an undercover operative apparently working for the Chemical Biological and Defense Command (but in fact employed by the Agency), when he shoots Teresa Lipan before the last mission. Despite being a full-sized submachine gun, the weapon is still fired one-handed. ---- Heckler & Koch MP5SD Silenced A silenced MP5SD. ---- Izhmash PP-19 Bizon As was the case in the first installment, the PP-19 Bizon can be used, and it features an incorrect 66-round capacity. Despite being a full-sized submachine gun, the weapon is also still fired one-handed. ---- Assault Rifles Colt M16A1 The M16A1 is a common sight in the game, used by a variety of US personnel, including GI's accompanying Gabe in Colorado, the Agency Spooks, security guards in Mackenzie Air Force Base, Jason Chance, and Army soldiers sent to the PHARCOM Expo Centre. Like in the previous game, it's capable of both burst when the fire button is pressed, and full-auto when held down, despite the gun not capable of firing in bursts with a single trigger-pull. As was the case in the original game, this is a bit anachronistic since the game takes place during 1999, while US military personnel would be armed with M16A2's at this point. ---- K3G4 As was the case in the first game, this is a fictional weapon which is apparently some kind of one-handed AK pistol without a handguard, but is still classified as a rifle. Also, like Syphon Filter, its description repeats the media myth of the "teflon-coated bullet": while heavy AP rounds indeed possess Teflon coatings to reduce barrel wear, the coating is mostly removed through contact with the weapon's rifling and has no bearing on its penetration. Despite its armour-piercing performance in-game, it does not stop Gabe from recovering completely intact armour pickups. ---- PK-102 What appears to be the AK-102, judging from the name and locale it is used, appears in the game. Strangely, the gun appears to be depicted in art with the barrel fully exposed, lacking an instrument resembling a handguard. The weapon is used by Russian forces featured in the game, which is a strange choice since the AK-102 wasn't particularly wide-spread with Russian forces. The AK-74 or AKM would have been a much more fitting choice. ---- Heckler & Koch G11K2 The game rather bizarrely classifies the Heckler & Koch G11K2, or the "H11" as it's referred to in-game, as a sniper rifle rather than an assault rifle, despite the weapon still featuring fully-automatic fire. The weapon is modeled as a G11K2, but incorrectly uses a 50-round magazine: this was only used on the K1 and earlier models, with the K2 using a 45-rounder. The fixed-magnification optic mounted on the weapon is usable. ---- Sniper Rifles SIG SG 500 SR A SIG SG 500 SR sniper rifle, simply Sniper Rifle, may be used in the game. As was the case in the previous game, it still uses an unrealistically high-tech sniper scope. ---- SVD Dragunov The SVD Dragunov, as the previous game, is a night-vision rifle and is functionally almost exactly the same as the standard sniper rifle, but, of course, possesses an NV sight. Due to technical limitations at the time, the scope functions less than a true NVS and more of an infrared scope with a green tint, since enemies are brightly highlighted when viewed through the scope. This would be a great weapon in low-light environments but should not be used in broad daylight. ---- Shotguns Mossberg 500 Mariner Cruiser The Mossberg 500 Mariner Cruiser is a shotgun that devastates enemies in close quarters. In Syphon Filter 2 (and 3) there isn't the Combat variant, possibly removed due to a sort of duplicate. ---- Daewood Pecision Industries USAS-12CQ The USAS-12CQ, with the fictional name UAS-12, can be used; this marks the first time the Syphon Filter series contains the weapon. It would be used in all the next games. The weapon is notable for being required to defeat Jason Chance, the last boss, without accidentally destroying the helicopter. In this particular mission, Chance is wearing a high-tech bulletproof armored suit that fully covers his body, which renders him immune to all forms of gunfire, but the shotgun's sheer power still knocks him back a few feet per shot. As such, Gabe must use the shotgun's blasts to drive him back into one of the helicopter's rotor blades, which is the only way to kill him (never mind that even if someone were wearing a bulletproof armor that resistant; being shot by a gun with enough force to send a heavily armored human target flying would turn their innards into bloody puree with repeated hits). Coincidentally, Chance himself wields the same firearm despite being armed with an MP5 in the cutscene immediately before this mission. ---- Launchers Tru Flite 37mm Super Long Range Gas Gun The weapon called the "M79" in-game is actually a Tru Flite 37mm Super Long Range Gas Gun incorrectly shown as able to launch high-explosive grenades, a mistake that was seen in the previous game. The weapon is now a bit more wide-spread as more enemies are brandishing it now, which is bad news for you due to the gun's absurdly wide insta-kill explosion radius. ---- DefTech 37mm Launcher A DefTech 37mm launcher, called simply tear gas launcher, can be used. Oddly, the maximum number of rounds that can be carried is 5, meaning Gabe (or Lian) cannot even fully load the 6-round cylinder. The weapon is used by Russian police forces as is needed to take them down non-lethally, an odd choice since the RG-6 would have been a much more fitting choice. ---- Explosives M67 Hand Grenade Although referred to as an "incendiary grenade" in the game manual, this is in fact a M67 Hand Grenade. As in Syphon Filter (and 3) the detonation is delayed. ---- M7 CS Gas Grenade A grenade containing Soman nerve gas (a chemical similar to but more toxic than Sarin, also known as GD) can be found in stealth missions. It appears to essentially be a truncated M7 CS gas grenade. It is integral to take enemies down without sounding the alarm, and is also useful in fights where your opponent has plot armour. ---- C4 Explosives C4 charges can be found in the game. Some missions require the player to diffuse the explosives while others provide players with the device. ---- Miscellaneous Air Taser A general-purpose, nondescript taser is a starting weapon in every mission. The signature weapon of the series, it was possible to set enemies alight if sustained stunning was used. This convention carried over to most games in the franchise, but it was not possible to cause targets to be set aflame in certain circumstances. In the PS2 and Vita versions of Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror, you can't burn enemies with the Taser but in the PSP version, you can. In Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow, you can't burn enemies with it, on all platforms on which the game can be played. ---- Hand Taser This is a variant of the series' signature taser which can only be used in close quarters. It is impossible to set enemies aflame with this particular device. ---- KA-BAR Combat Knife What seems to be an apparent K-BAR is usable in most missions: the first time a Syphon Filter game contained a combat knife. The knife is unique that it bypasses armor and will result in an instant-kill if the player can land a successful attack on an enemy. However, since you need to be right beside an enemy to perform this it's a high risk-and-reward weapon, much like the single-shot weapons such as the shotgun. It also has a unique throat-slit animation if an unsuspecting target is attacked with the knife from behind. The weapon is particularly infamous in multiplayer games, as it normally allows some players, especially the adrenaline junkies, to simply run around the map and chase their target with a bladed weapon like a deranged serial killer, much like the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 combination of Lightweight/Commando which allows both faster movement speed AND increased melee lunge distance. Due to armor being higher in MP and the knife being able to bypass armor; running around slashing wildly at enemies became an unconventional but highly effective strategy, both in terms of the in-game kill/death ratio and also in terms of whittling down the opposition in psychological warfare. ---- Crossbow A hand-crossbow appears in the starter inventory during some stealth-only mission. The weapon is classified as non-lethal as its bolts are apparently coated in a special drug that puts people to sleep and will instantly do so with a direct hit on an enemy. Like the pump-action shotgun, the crossbow draws from a bottomless magazine (even if it can only hold 1 bolt at a time), and will continue to shoot so long as there are rounds left in the ammo pool without the need to reload. However, shooting enemies in the head will result in a fatality. ---- Flamethrower In a nod to the fight with Anton Girdeux in the first game, Gabe is able to procure a flamethrower during the search for the data discs. ---- Gadgets and Equipment Transponder Locator This device is used to pinpoint the position of a transmitting military aircraft transponder. ---- Binoculars This gadget permits seeing over great distances and if pick-upped in the third mission unlock a certain multiplayer bonus. ---- Camera Scrambler A device that attaches to security cameras giving them a false picture. Used by Gabe in Agency Labs. ---- Cellular Modem Uploads data covertly at extremely fast speeds. Used by Gabe in Agency Labs. ---- Flak Jacket Flak Jackets supply body protection against most firearms. Flak Jackets found in weapon crates offer full protection, while ones taking of casualties give 1/4 protection. If you kill an enemy with a body shot or explosives, his jacket became useless. ---- Nightvision Googles The replacement of the flashlight of Syphon Filter. The turn on is scripted on certain areas. ---- Category:Syphon Filter 2 Weaponry